Lluvia Beneficiosa
by Angie Li
Summary: Un extraño sueño, un par de jóvenes adultos encadenados, un ascensor, una sospecha de homofobia, y mucha lluvia. ¿Qué se les ocurre que puede salir de allí?- One-shot


_Este es mi primer fanfic original. Vino a mí mientras estaba en un consultorio médico (¿?)._

_**Título: **__Beneficiosa Lluvia_

_**Género: **__Romance/¿Humor?_

_**Sinopsis: **__Un extraño sueño, un par de jóvenes adultos encadenados, un ascensor, una sospecha de homofobia, y mucha lluvia. ¿Qué se les ocurre que puede salir de allí?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Death Note no me pertenece, es propiedad de __Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata (¿soy la única que piensa que los nombres de esos dos son extrañamente similares?) , el anime es de Madhouse. _

_**Warning: **__Shonen-ai muy cerca del yaoi. _

_Aquí vamos.._

Light se despertó sobresaltado. Tenía la respiración entrecortada, el corazón bombeando con exagerada fuerza y eso sin mencionar el ligero sudor que perlaba su frente.

Giró la cabeza varias veces, tratando de reconocer su entorno para cerciorarse de que lo anterior había sido solo un sueño, así, lo primero que logró enfocar fueron unos grandes ojos grises y curiosos que lo miraban fijamente.

–¿Estás bien Light-kun?

El aludido lo observo por un largo instante con las pupilas aun dilatadas por la reciente sesión de sueño.

Ese cabello desordenado, esa postura encorvada, ese hábito que tenia de mordisquear la punta de su pulgar cuando pensaba. Lo detestaba.

Todo atisbo de compañerismo hacia al se desvanecía cuando recordaba cómo había ido en picada su estilo de vida luego de haberlo conocido; pasó de ser, el estudiante con el más alto promedio de todo Japón, el chico con el futuro más prometedor de todos, a, nada más y nada menos, que un sospechoso de genocidio, y, como si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, él, el mejor detective del mundo decidió que unirse en unas esposas 24/7 era el mejor modo de librarlo de sospechas, aunque Light sabía que eso estaba muy lejos de volverse realidad, sin importar cuán fuerte lo deseara.

–¿Light-kun?– repitió L con aún más interés debido a la mirada fija y claramente perdida en pensamientos que el castaño desde hace rato ya le dedicaba.

–Estoy bien Ryuuzaki– respondió tratando de sonar lo más auténtico posible–Solo.. Me quedé dormido.–aclaró–Al no consumir tanta azúcar como tú es normal que se me dificulte mantenerme despierto por tan largos períodos.

Ryuuzaki seguía con el rostro hacia él, analizándolo, con sus orbes, como de costumbre. Light odiaba también aquello; pues sabía que solo lo miraba así para buscar como inculparlo de ser Kira. Por eso es que había aceptado encadenarse a él en primer lugar, porque sabía que se trataba de quien en realidad podría ayudarlo a capturar a dicho asesino, para luego poder volver a la comodidad de su estilo de vida anterior, confiaba en que al final todo valdría la pena, quería creer que..

–Mmm– murmuró L sacándolo nuevamente de sus reflexiones–Tienes razón Light-kun, _supongo_ que debes descansar– dijo conforme se levantaba.

El menor seguía aún en su silla, reflexionando sobre el "supongo" que había usado Ryuuzaki en su anterior frase. Hasta que sintió el ligero dolor que provocó el tirón de la esposa asegurada en su muñeca.

Tambaleándose un poco se irguió con el propósito de seguirlo en su camino al ascensor. Desvió su mirada al ventanal que daba a la ciudad, todo lucía muy pacífico, debían ser ya muy altas horas de la madrugada.

Hasta ahora había llevado sorprendentemente bien el horario de "sueño" de Ryuuzaki. Pero, luego de dos semanas y media con solo un par de horas de sueño cada noche su cuerpo y mente comenzaban a quejarse. Su cabeza, más específicamente, había estado molestando toda la tarde, y, ya entrada la noche, cuando comenzó a llover, no pudo evitar adormecerse ante el muy leve sonido de las insistentes gotas golpeando el cristal. Detalló con más cuidado el paisaje nocturno. Aún no cesaba la lluvia, de hecho, desde hace unos cuantos días, las precipitaciones habían sido más frecuentes de lo usual.

–Ya hace varios días que llueve–dijo sin mirar a L que en ese momento presionaba el botón del ascensor. –¿Será eso normal?

–¿Huh?– El moreno parecía extrañado del tan común tópico. ¿Estaba preguntándole acerca del clima?– La verdad no lo había notado Light kun– admitió con sinceridad– Suelo poner toda mi concentración y poder de deducción en el trabajo, más recientemente en Kira.–Notó que la tensión volvía con solo mencionar a dicho sujeto, así que agregó–Pero, la lluvia es beneficiosa la mayor parte del tiempo. Probablemente las frecuentes precipitaciones son comunes en esta época del año– Genial, ahora él se había unido al interés acerca de cuantos centímetros de agua pluvial se consideran normales.

–Siempre y cuando no causen inundaciones ni otros daños colaterales, supongo que tienes razón. Es.. Beneficiosa.

Justo después Light notó por primera vez desde que había despertado, una punzada de dolor en su sien. Necesitaba una cama pronto. Y solo rogaba por que el estúpido sueño de hace un rato no continuara en las próximas horas. Masajeó con sus dedos el área mientras L lo miraba interrogante.

Solo un leve _bing_ los sacó de su ensimismamiento. El ascensor, que ya había tardado bastante, abrió sus puertas. Ambos se deslizaron dentro. Light justo detrás de L. Ese último marcó el piso donde estaba la habitación asignada para ellos.

El joven nipón siempre pensaba que era una suite bastante cómoda. Era lamentable que su rutina de sueño fuera tan breve que no le dejara disfrutarla a cabalidad. Pero en fin, en pocos segundos llegaría allí y trataría de sacarle provecho a su lado de la cama, hasta el alba al menos.

De repente, el elevador en el que iban realizó un movimiento brusco que los obligó a plantarse mejor en el suelo y a apoyarse de las paredes a modo de no perder el equilibrio. Acto seguido, las luces parpadearon con velocidad, hasta que el ascensor detuvo su asenso y justo allí fue que todo quedó a oscuras. Solo tenuemente iluminado por una pequeña luz roja que alumbraba fija en una esquina superior.

Se había ido la luz.

–¿Ryuuzaki?– Preguntó Light aún sin acostumbrarse a la nuevo visión que tenia.–¿Acaba de suceder lo que creo que acaba de suceder?

–Si Light-kun, se ha cortado el suministro eléctrico– respondió un L bastante sereno, esto no parecía afectarle, de hecho, nada parecía afectarle demasiado. Así que Light no reparó en ello–Luce como si tu teoría acerca de la lluvia resultó ser más acertada que la mía.

–¿Pero no hay algún generador de emergencia que nos lleve al piso más cercano al menos?–Siguió interrogando el menor con una muy sutil preocupación reflejada en la voz.

–Por supuesto que hay un generador Light-kun–Respondió L–Más me temo que está programado para surtir las computadoras y los sistemas de seguridad, no lo elevadores.

_Oh si_ la jaqueca de Light iba solo en aumento.

–¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces?– Preguntó tanteando sus bolsillos en busca de su celular, justo antes de recordar que todos los teléfonos se colocaban sobre la mesa de la sala de operaciones, así estarían a la vista de todos, o mejor dicho, a la vista de L.

–Pues–Comenzó Ryuuzaki–Tenemos dos muy obvias opciones–Comenzó–Podemos gritar y golpear las puertas con la esperanza de que alguien nos oiga. O bien podemos esperar a que la corriente regrese o que noten nuestra ausencia, lo que suceda primero.

–Ryuuzaki–Comenzó Light–¡¿Colocaste una lucecita roja en caso de emergencia y no se te ocurrió instalar un intercomunicador al menos?–Exclamó exasperado.

–Solo me limité a darle prioridad a lo que era necesario dársela Light-kun–Respondió L calmadamente–Tú y yo no usamos este ascensor con frecuencia, solo quienes son muy inquietos lo hacen, entiéndase Misa y Matsuda, y creo tener razón cuando digo que liberarse de ellos por un par de horas sería más beneficioso que perjudicante. Las probabilidades de que esto sucediera eran casi nulas.

–¡Pues ahora tus probabilidades no son sirven de nada!–Gritó un ya molesto Light. Antes de suspirar sonoramente, cerrar sus ojos y convencerse de que esto no ayudaría en nada.

Suprimió sus deseos de gritarle barbaridad y media al joven frente a él y optó por deslizarse, apoyando su espalda en la pared, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Acto seguido comenzó a contar sus respiraciones, a pesar de ser una manera muy cliché de serenarse, en verdad funcionaba

–Light-kun parece agobiado–Dijo el detective mientras imitaba al otro y también tomaba asiento.–¿O me equivoco?

L parecía deseoso de recibir un puñetazo en la cara con esas preguntas que hacía; y Light estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir su petición.

–¿Como no he de estarlo Ryuuzaki?–Preguntó el castaño tratando de disimular, sin mucho éxito, la gran molestia que semejante interrogante le causaba.–Mientras la gran mayoría del país se encuentra en la quinta fase del sueño, yo estoy aquí encadenado a ti y a tus exasperantes observaciones, encerrado en un ascensor que no se abrirá a menos que alguien note nuestra ausencia, lo cual, según mis cálculos, no sucederá sino hasta dentro de unas 4 horas. Y, si esas no te parecen razones suficientes, tengo una migraña que, puedo decir con seguridad, no planea irse en ningún momento cercano.–Exclamó Light enviando una venenosa mirada a su compañero de cuarto.

L seguía imperturbable, y eso sacaba aun más de quicio a Light.

–Pero.. ¿Light-kun no acaba de tomar un siesta?–Preguntó–Está comprobado que pequeñas dosis de sueño suelen proporcionar una sensación de descanso al individuo en cuestión, a menos que este no haya descansado realmente. Claro que cabe la posibilidad de que Light-kun estuviera fingiendo dormir, más, no se me ocurre ninguna razón factible por la que harías tal cosa. Así que..

–¿Cual es tú punto Ryuuzaki?—Interrumpió.

–A lo que quiero hacer referencia Light-kun, es a que si de verdad dormiste hace un rato, tu dolor de cabeza debería ser muy leve o en el mejor de los casos inexistente, por un lapso aproximado de una hora o dos a lo sumo.

El castaño suspiró, ya sabía por dónde venía L. Esta era _su _manera de preguntarle porque había tenido aquel despertar tan brusco. Debía tener la teoría de que había recordado algo relacionado con ser Kira en el pasado a través de su subconsciente. Menudo fiasco que se iba a llevar.

–Lo que sucede es que, como ya debes sospechar, he tenido una pesadilla–Aclaró –Una que no me ha dejado tener un descanso placentero, una que por alguna desconocida y seguramente estúpida razón, aun sigue rondando en mi cabeza. Por ello mi inusual despertar Ryuuzaki.–finalizó Light

Ya ambos podían verse a través del lugar en el que estaban con aceptable claridad, sus ojos parecían resignarse a la poca luz presente. El nipón reconoció a un L sentado en su ya acostumbrada posición a un par de metros de él. Podría predecir con asombrosa exactitud lo que estaba por decirle a continuación.

–Oh–Exclamó con fingida sorpresa–Así que eso ha sido. Bueno, ya que coincido con tus cálculos acerca del tiempo que permaneceremos aquí. Tal vez Light-kun quiera contarme de que se trataba su sueño–Sugirió

–No querrás saberlo Ryuuzaki–dijo un Light más calmado que masajeaba el puente de su nariz–Fue un sueño tonto y sin sentido.

L se rehusó a rendirse con tal contestación.

–Lamento sacar esto ahora–Mintió–Pero el hecho de que Light no quiera contarme su sueño aumenta la posibilidad de que sea Kira en un 0.9%.

El menor, que hasta ahora conservaba sus ojos cerrados, los abrió y frunció el ceño hasta que un par de pliegues se formaron en su entrecejo. Cualquier otra persona diría eso con algo de tacto. Usaría una indirecta, una metáfora, incluso sarcasmo o algo parecido para no sonar tan crudo, para respetar la privacidad del otro, más L No parecía tener vergüenza en acusarlo de ese modo.

Tal vez era culpa de Light, tal vez ya debería haberse acostumbrado a los no tan sutiles métodos que usaba el detective para insinuar su culpabilidad. Tal vez debería enfocarse más en demostrar su inocencia que en el enojo y la indignación que sentía cuando esta era cuestionada.

–No quería contártelo por la poca lógica que posee, pero.. Todo sea para evitar que tus sospechas aumenten por semejante tontería–aclaró encogiéndose de hombros.

Ryuuzaki estaba expectante y muy atento a Light. Con la esperanza de que su sueño trajera alguna pista de su culpabilidad. Colocó su pulgar derecho en su boca y se preparó para oír lo que dijera el menor, y analizarlo todo también, por supuesto.

–Me encontré despertando en lo que parecía ser una sala de espera de algún hospital, una que se encontraba vacía. Comencé a mirar hacia mí alrededor. Había una televisión encendida en la pared frente a mí, estaba sintonizada en alguna especie de documental de animales, uno sobre serpientes engullendo criaturas de colas bastante largas. Había también un reloj de pared a mi izquierda que marcaba las 2:36 de la mañana. Puse toda mi concentración en recordar por qué demonios me encontraba allí en primer lugar, pero no tenía éxito, es como si me hubiesen trasladado estando inconsciente, me llegué a sentir intensamente frustrado.–Light hizo una pausa como si tratara de ordenar los recuerdos que venían a su cabeza.

–Seguí forzando mi lóbulo temporal hasta que oí la voz de mi padre; me preguntaba si estaba bien mientras me ofrecía una taza de café. Parecía preocupado. Le acepte la bebida, mas, reste importancia a la pregunta, y me dispuse a interrogarlo para saber la razón que nos tenía allí. "¿No lo recuerdas? Tu hijo está a punto de nacer Light". Allí las cosas comenzaron a ponerse raras. Es decir, ¿un hijo? ¿Cómo podría tener yo un hijo?. Es cierto, estoy saliendo con Misa, pero solo lo hago porque tú me pides que lo haga. Se bien que ella es deseable como mujer, sé que es hermosa y que me adora, pero yo no al correspondo, mis sentimientos por ella son distintos. Además, ¿qué intimidad podría tener con cámaras vigilando su habitación y contigo presente en las citas?. Fue allí cuando me golpeó. Ya no tenía puestas las esposas, ya no estábamos encadenados. Me pregunté si habíamos capturado a Kira finalmente, si es que había quedado libre de sospechas. Y pretendía constatarlo con mi padre, pero entonces, entró una enfermera que al vernos nos informó con una sonrisa que el parto había sido todo en éxito; luego señaló una puerta y nos autorizó a entrar. Supuse que el hecho de que ahora era padre debía importarme más en aquel momento que el caso Kira aparentemente resulto. Aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había dejado embarazada a Misa, pospuse mis preguntas, ya tendría tiempo de hacerlas luego.

El castaño hizo una pausa para cambiar de posición, el suelo definitivamente no era un lugar cómodo para sentarse. Tanto era el malestar que llegó incluso a considerar acuclillarse tal cual L hacía, pero la solo imagen mental de aquello le resultó escalofriante. Así que optó por doblar una de sus piernas hacia atrás apoyando el peso de su cuerpo allí. Bien, esto debía funcionar por otro rato al menos.

L carraspeó haciendo que Light levantara la mirada hacia él. Se dio cuenta que había hecho una pausa justo antes del clímax de la historia, cosa que para alguien tan ansioso como L sería algo desesperante. El castaño no lo había hecho a propósito, o tal vez sí, puesto que la siguiente parte del relato era la más extraña y la que le provocaba algo de vergüenza. Pero ya había comenzado, no había marcha atrás.

–Como decía– Prosiguió–Al cruzar la puerta encontramos un ventanal con varias incubadoras del otro lado, solo 4 de ellas estaban ocupadas. De repente, me embargó una emoción que no sabía de dónde provenía, así que me pegué cuanto pude al cristal y busqué con la vista a un bebe que tuviera las características que esperaba. Resultó ser un grupo muy particular; uno tenía la piel canela, el que estaba a su lado era pelirrojo y los dos restantes tenían cabello negro. "Allí Light" señaló mi padre antes de que empezara a hacer conjeturas "el de atrás a la izquierda". Se trataba de uno de los niños con cabello negro, poseía un tono de piel similar al mío, tenía unos ojos alargados que también reconocía, pero entonces, cuando los abrió, estos resultaron ser grises– Light pronunció esa última palabra con notorio énfasis– El bebe me observó, parecía tener curiosidad, e incluso reconocerme, su expresión me resultó extrañamente familiar. Y entonces sucedió, el que se suponía que era mi hijo, se llevó el pulgar a la boca, más no introdujo más que la punta de este.– Dio un suspiro– Luego de eso desperté– Finalizó dando momentáneas gracias por la poca luz que ayudaba a ocultar el ligero rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

Light miró a L, suponia que la decepción de que el sueño no fuera lo esperado debía reflejarse en sus facciones. Y en cierto modo así era, por lo que podía ver, lucía decepcionado, pero, había otra emoción allí que el menor no reconocía. Esperó un poco en busca de que dijera su opinión o algo, pero pasado un minuto de silencio y miradas incomodas intervino.

–Te dije que era un sueño ridículo Ryuuzaki, debe ser la falta de descanso lo que hace que mi subconsciente se comporte tan irracional–dijo tratando de de restarle importancia a todo el asunto.

–Coincido Light-kun– Al fin L había decidido volver a hablar– Es un sueño muy peculiar y absurdo, o al menos en parte–Light lo miró contrariado– Me refiero, dos hombres teniendo un hijo totalmente biológico es imposible como ambos sabemos. Pero, ahora que pienso en ello, si fuera posible, tú serías el único candidato al que seriamente consideraría.

Light abrió de par en par los ojos, ¿Estaba acaso comenzando a escasear el oxígeno y eso lo hacía decir incoherencias?

–¿Qu- Qué?– Fue lo único que atino a decir.

–Nunca antes ha habido alguien con tus características Light-kun. Eres con quien disfruto conversar, discutir e incluso pelear. Desde que supe de tu existencia me has intrigado. Y dejando de lado el hecho de que puedes ser potencialmente un asesino de masas, me caes muy bien. Tanto así, que si algún día decidiera tener prole tu serías el indicado.

El aludido no pudo evitar levantarse, necesitaba moverse, pero sentía que si lo intentaba sus pies le jugarían una mala pasada. L también se levantó.

–Ryuuzaki–comenzó con la sorpresa invadiendo sus palabras– Y- Yo.. Tú.. ¿Tienes idea de cuán gay suena lo que acabas de decir?–Exclamó para luego dar un par de respiraciones agitadas a causa de la ¿ira?.

–Mis intenciones no eran esas Light-kun. Yo solo estaba destacando el hecho de que tú, con tu inteligencia y tus dotes sociales, serías un gran candidato para crear descendencia. Yo estoy consciente de que no es posible, ni probable, por lo cual considérate autorizado a hacer caso omiso. Al fin y al cabo solo pretendía dar mi opinión acerca de la reciente actividad de tu psiquis.

–Deja de justificarte–pidió light– Tal vez yo estoy exagerando. Es solo que.. ¡Somos hombres Ryuuzaki! Estas cosas.. Estas conversaciones.. No deberían suceder. – Dijo Light buscando apoyo en la pared. Colocó su palma en la superficie frente a él y la mano aún libre sobre sus ojos, haciendo presión con el pulgar y el dedo medio en sus sienes. Necesitaba relajarse.

–¿Es Light-kun homofóbico?–Preguntó L acercándose poco a poco hasta quedar bastante cerca del menor que aún no lo miraba.

–¡¿Qué demo-? ¡No!.–Exclamó– Solo estoy recalcando cuales comportamientos se consideran adecuad-..– Light detuvo su pequeño monólogo cuando quitó la mano de su cara y notó la proximidad entre ellos. L estaba a solo unos centímetros del rostro del castaño dándole la espalda al punto de apoyo de Light. Regalándole su tan conocida mirada con los labios ligeramente separados.

El menor se sintió contrariado como nunca; tener al detective "contra la pared", la poca luz presente, todo parecía sugestivo, parecía incitarle a..

–¿Sucede algo Light-kun?– Preguntó L buscándole explicación a la brusca interrupción en su habla, además, tenía curiosidad por saber cuál era la razón de su expresión confundida. Tanta era la perplejidad en su mirada que podía afirmar que le traía memorias de Matsuda.

No. La cara de Matsuda suele irritarlo, esa forma de decir con sus facciones que no entiende nada le parece estúpido y molesto. Y aunque Light también reflejaba en su rostro un claro "No tengo idea de que rayos sucede", en él no tenía los mismos efectos; de hecho el menor lucía un tanto _adorable_ y más humano de lo usual.

Esperen.. ¿Adorable?. Genial, ahora _él_ estaba confundido.

Casi decidió sumergirse en su recién descubierto sentir. Pero, el chico frente a él comenzaba a preocuparle, ¿qué tal si estaba teniendo un derrame cerebral y por eso la cara de idiota?. Así que, se obligó a continuar.

–Si Light-kun es homofóbico no hay razón por la cual ocultarlo. Incluso el hacerlo lo volvería un 1.6% mas sospechoso de ser Kira de acuerdo a-

Calló repentinamente cuando, con un brusco movimiento, el chico al que le hablaba presionó sus labios contra los propios.

Sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, empezaron a cerrarse lentamente y solo se dedicó a sentir, Light, comenzaba a moverse, a rozar con más ímpetu e intensidad su boca. El mayor se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que por ningún motivo quería que esto se detuviera.

Entre el mar de nuevas sensaciones, logró percibir cuando una de las manos de quien lo besaba se posó en su mejilla, con un agarre firme.

Ambos fueron testigos de cómo sus corazones parecían iniciar una carrera por cual podía acelerarse más en el menor tiempo, cabe destacar que era un claro empate.

Decidieron separarse, ambos necesitaban aire ya que sus pulmones parecían competir también por el oxígeno presente. Apoyaron sus frentes, aún con los ojos cerrados, en el ascensor solo se lograban oír sus jadeos. Parecía un crimen interrumpir semejante paz.

–¿Cuán homofóbico te parece esto?– dijo el castaño con un muy palpable sarcasmo, antes de comenzar el segundo asalto tomando nuevamente los labios del detective entre los suyos.

El mayor, quien se había mantenido pasivo hasta ahora, comenzó a tomar parte en la lucha. Deslizo su lengua por el contorno de los labios de Light para luego unirla a la de el en alguna especie de danza.

Así, el estudiante, logró sentir el sabor del detective. No era que le sorprendiera, pero el que la boca de su némesis fuera dulce era una teoría que no había considerado comprobar, hasta ahora.

Deslizó una mano hacia la nuca de L, entrelazó los dedos en sus cabellos y lo empujó hacia si mismo, invitándolo a profundizar más. Ryuuzaki gustoso obedeció.

Light puso su otra mano sobre el pecho aún cubierto con el blanco sweater. Mientras trasladaba sus besos y lametones al cuello de un muy agitado L, bajó lentamente su mano hasta encontrar el límite de la prenda. La levantó un poco, lo suficiente para que sus dedos pudieran acariciar su abdomen, sus pectorales, y todo su torso.

L se encontró a si mismo lanzando un sinnúmero de suspiros con cada contacto de Light. Los besos en su cuello eran enviciantes, las ligeras mordidas estaban llevando a Ryuuzaki a la inconsciencia.

El menor delineó entonces la mandíbula del otro con la punta de su lengua hasta llegar a su lóbulo, y comenzar a mordisquearlo aun moviendo sus manos suavemente por el pecho de su acompañante.

L, en un acto reflejo, movió su cadera hacia adelante, rozando la abultada pelvis del castaño contra la suya propia.

–¡Maldición!–susurro Light en un jadeo. Si volvía a hacer eso dejaría de tener control sobre sí mismo.

Ryuuzaki pareció leer sus pensamientos y repitió el movimiento. Y para el japonés fue suficiente. Lo empujó entonces hacia la pared, cubriendo con su ser, aprisionándolo, rozando sus cuerpos sensibles aún a través de la ropa y volvió a besarlo, sediento.

El mayor movió sus manos del estado de inactividad en el que estaban y las posó en las caderas del nipón, deslizándolas, poco a poco hacia el botón de su pantalón. Jugó con el, incitándolo, impacientándolo. Pero entonces fue Light quien dio una falsa embestida.

L liberó un gemido ahogado en los labios del castaño y desabotonó la pretina que había sido su juguete momentos atrás. Light hizo lo mismo, no se creía capaz de de alargar esto por mucho más.

Cuando ambos pantalones estuvieron en el suelo el único pensamiento en sus cabezas era "Esto se siente endemoniadamente bien".

De esa manera, un par de seres puramente racionales sucumbieron ante sus más puros instintos.

Eran las 8 y media de la mañana cuando los encontraron. El apagón resultó ser en toda la región. Más Watari logró desviar corriente proveniente del generador para liberar a los únicos faltantes en la sala de operaciones. Los otros notaron que tenían un aspecto un tanto desgarbado y desarreglado, pero se lo atribuyeron al tener que pasar toda la noche en un ascensor.

Ambos estaban un tanto sumidos en sus pensamientos. Light, se dio cuenta de que si bien todo el asunto de Kira había arruinado su estilo de vida, todo se había vuelto más entretenido desde que el detective había aparecido, y se pondría aun más divertido desde ahora.

L, por su parte, agradecía a las frecuentes precipitaciones. Pero, mayormente, se alegraba de nunca haber mencionado que aquella pequeña luz roja era en realidad un botón de emergencia, pues, de no ser así, Light no se habría tomado la molestia de demostrarle que no era homofóbico en lo absoluto.

_Eso es todo amigos.._

_Ese fue mi primer fanfic propio.. _

_No me atreví a hacerlo yaoi explicito.. Y traté de mantener a los personajes lo menos OoC posible.._

Si les gustó.. O no.. Si debo solo dedicarme a las traducciones.. Háganmelo saber.. *Click en rewiew*

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
